Passing Days
by justyouraveragenikki
Summary: A life-threateningly ill Okita, a promised visit every day from Hijikata, everything was fated to end badly for the both of them. No romantic pairings. Friendship and tragedy multi-chapter fanfiction.
1. Anemone

**A/N: **Seems like this is my very first multi-chapter fanfic. I'm worried that I won't be able to commit to completing it, but I promise to try my best. I'll explain myself regarding this story at the end, where there won't be any spoilers. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or its characters**

* * *

_Anemone: Flower of Illness; Approaching Rain_

* * *

"You're awfully quiet today," Hijikata Toushirou carefully probed, hands shoved deep in his pockets to look as disinterested as possible.

Walking by the older man's side, Okita Sougo smirked, "Why? Are you worried about me, Hijikata-san?"

Hijikata glared at his subordinate from the corner of his eye, but knew better than to pick a fight while on patrol as he monotonously replied, "Of course not. It's just my job as vice-commander to check on the welfare of other officers."

"I would make a better vice-commander than you, Hijikata-san," Scuffing at the dirt path they were on and kicking up a cloud of dust, Okita added absolutely nothing of any value or importance to their conversation.

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he stayed silent, expecting an answer to his first statement. The day was unusually warm as they both strolled through the streets in silence, casting long shadows behind them while they walked past small, local businesses with just barely enough customers to keep them going.

Finally, Okita broke the silence. "I'm having some slight chest pains," He admitted, responding to Hijikata's question. The teenager paused for a while before adding in, "It's minor though. Please don't bother Kondou-san about it."

Hijikata frowned, "It could be something more serious than you think." He sighed in irritation, "Geez, and you'd just recovered from that fever recently too."

Shrugging, Okita disagreed, diverting Hijikata's attention from the topic, "Nah, like I said, the pain's pretty dull. It's manageable. I hope Hijikata-san, on the other hand, would feel pain, though."

The black-haired man surveyed Okita skeptically, sensibly ignoring the boy's last statement, then relented, "Alright then, brat."

An old lady running a modestly-sized traditional bakery smiled and waved at them as they passed, and Hijikata nodded in greeting to her. He saw Okita wave a hand slightly from beside him too. Suddenly, he sensed the chestnut-haired boy tense up as he stopped in his tracks, lowering his hand. "Sougo?" Hijikata hesitantly questioned, slowing down in his walking too.

Okita looked up at him, crimson eyes turning towards Hijikata as Okita jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to somewhere behind him with a cheeky look on his face. Looking back on it, his expression looked slightly different from usual, though Hijikata couldn't quite tell what it was. "I saw something interesting in that alleyway over there. I'll go see what it was."

The vice-commander let out a soft 'Tch' and mumbled, "You're not a damn kid anymore, stop getting excited over every stupid thing," but he still nodded and added in, "Come back soon."

Hijikata watched as the boy backtracked and ran towards the direction they came from. The demonic vice-commander noted that Okita was in a surprising hurry, but he brushed it off, lighting his cigarette as he stood and waited. He swore that he saw a slight limp in Okita's steps, just barely visible if you look carefully, but he also passed it off as a mere skip in his step.

He leaned in against an old, faulty streetlamp that flickered dimly even though it was only mid-noon and should have been off. Families, businessmen, MADAOs, and many other civilians of Edo walked past him in a blur, their faces already forgotten by Hijikata.

Hijikata wiped the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead and gritted his teeth. "That idiot!" The vice-commander hissed as he kicked the streetlamp, earning a few frightened glances from passersby. Mothers carefully tugged at their child's tiny hands and pulled them along a different route. "That bastard's skipping duties again!"

Clenching his fists, he stormed his way to the alleyway, cold eyes sharp and absolutely murderous. His strides sped up as he neared the junction of the dark, filthy alley and quickly rounded the corner. "Sougo! You here?" He snarled as his pupils darted around. They finally settled on one corner of the narrow pathway.

Beside a mossy, fungi-covered dumpster was a small, trembling teenager crouched over in a pool of dark red, sticky liquid. The choking scent of the fluid Hijikata had grown to hate so much hit his nose, clouding his senses as he stepped back, shocked. Lifting up trembling hands, he covered his nose in a futile attempt at blocking out the sharp metallic tang that hung in the air. The boy slowly turned around, eyes as crimson as the blood pooling at his feet meeting Hijikata's gunmetal blue ones in a silent plea for help. A weak, shaking palm was pressed firmly against his mouth, carmine blood dripping down his chin and staining his hand. He once again bent over as a bout of coughing passed, making more red liquid splatter against the ground. Feebly, the teenager looked back up, eyes tearing up from the immense agony. "Hijikata-san," he whimpered, voice broken and raspy. "What's happening?" His hazed eyes rolled up and Okita Sougo fell back, slouched and limp against the unused bin.

* * *

"Calling for visitors of Okita Sougo."

Immediately, everyone in the waiting room stood up, the uniformed men turning their heads towards the old, bearded doctor, staring expectantly at him. He flinched at the number of gazes impaling him, trampling and stabbing at his guts. "S-sorry, maybe only two or three people?" The white-haired man ventured hesitantly.

Isao Kondou shot a glance at Hijikata who was leaning against the corner of the sickly green walls and stepped up, voice unusually solemn, "Toshi and I will go. Right, Toshi?"

Hijikata pulled out a cigarette from between his lips, earning a slight frown from the doctor in his presence. "Sure," he exhaled, breathing out a thin wisp of ash grey smoke. "It's probably nothing though. Sougo'll be fine."

"I'm Doctor Hirabayashi," The doctor in the white trench coat began, holding out a hand. Kondou gratefully took it and shook it firmly. "Before we proceed," Hirabayashi narrowed is eyes, glaring pointedly at Hijikata, "allow me to remind you that smoking is not allowed on the premises."

The vice-commander sighed, rolling his eyes, but still crushed the butt of the cancer stick against his sleeve and tossed it with deadly precision into the metal trash bin across him.

The doctor, even from his short height, looked at the two men in their eyes, meeting their gazes levelly. "Would you like me to give the diagnosis in front of the patient or would you like to break it to him yourselves?"

Hijikata shrugged, dismissively drawling, "Sougo's strong enough. He can take whatever you say."

Dark eyes brimming with worry, Kondou meekly argued, "But we know him best right? Won't it be better if we were the ones who told him?"

Reaching up and patting the commander's shoulder comfortingly, Hijikata assured, "It'll be fine." He gave a curt nod at the doctor, a soundless approval for Hirabayashi to carry on. "Lead the way, doctor."

_That brat. Putting us through so much trouble, _Hijikata sighed silently, distracting himself from the potential severity of the situation. As he followed behind the doctor briskly, his eyes roamed around, taking in his surroundings. The ugly green wallpaper, the old, wooden door frames, the cheesy elevator music softly emanating from speakers above head, all a perfect marriage of the traits of a typical hospital. It was considered Edo's best hospital, however, which was probably saying something about their country's healthcare system.

The short man leading the Shinsengumi officers halted at a door, rapping his knuckles against the dense wood and slowly depressing the handle, allowing them in.

"Ah, good to see that you're awake," The doctor smiled, trying to appease the patient.

Hijikata stepped in and the first thing he noticed were the big, sterile white hospital beds in the center of the room. _So it's a shared room. There's another patient, though he doesn't seem to be here yet._ Hijikata walked up to the occupied bed, greeted with an annoyed glare from a familiar light-brown haired teenager.

Okita was dressed in your typical black-spotted green hospital gown, legs covered by a thick, white duvet as he sat up. "Not one word from you, Hijkata-san," He mumbled, wincing as his voice cracked from the blood coughed up the day before.

Shoving the vice-commander aside, Kondou threw his arms around Okita, careful to avoid the IV needles gruesomely sticking out from his arm as he squeezed the boy tightly, making Okita's usually dead-like eyes bug out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to begin with the more pressing issues at hand here," Hirabayashi cleared his throat, casting a hard stare at Kondou, who reluctantly let his subordinate go.

"So after a check-up on you and an evaluation of yesterday's… incident, we'd come to a diagnosis." The doctor carefully said his next few words, steadying his voice and choosing the delivery of his sentence carefully.

"Okita, tell me. Do you know what Tuberculosis is?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, so I had the idea for this story when doing research on the historical figure Sougo was based on, Okita Souji. He had apparently died of tuberculosis, so I was thinking, wouldn't that mean Sougo had tuberculosis too? Actually, if I'm not wrong, the author of Gintama had given the tuberculosis to Mitsuba instead, but let's ignore that fact :P


	2. Nightshade

**A/N: **Ah I guess the time between the publishing of the first chapter and this one deserves some explanation, huh? I'm genuinely sorry about that. I'll explain myself at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or any of its characters, though I would love to**

* * *

_Nightshade: Bitter Truth; Resignation_

* * *

"So after a check-up on you and an evaluation of yesterday's… incident, we'd come to a diagnosis." The doctor carefully said his next few words, steadying his voice and choosing the delivery of his sentence carefully.

"Okita, tell me. Do you know what tuberculosis is?"

* * *

The silence was deafening. Hijikata drew in a sharp breath, the doctor's words echoing through his consciousness. The room stayed quiet, the other members slowly understanding the implication. It was like a cruel joke, stabbing them agonisingly and mocking them as wretchedly as a laughing kookaburra.

Hijikata slowly blinked, then blinked again. He opened his mouth, lips parting, but his voice got caught in his throat. He flashed a glance at Kondou and saw in his face they were thinking the same thing. _Mitsuba. _His eyes trailed over to Okita, who was biting his lower lip almost painfully, though his blank expression revealed nothing else. Images of a beautiful, chestnut-haired woman danced across his eyes, and he forced them away, locking them back into his subconscious. _Yes, he does know what it is, _the vice-commander noiselessly pointed out, _he knows it too well._

The doctor shuffled through sheets of paper in his hand. "Ah sorry, you're already aware of it, according to your medical records." Hijikata's eyes snapped wide open. "And I presume your…" Hirabayashi glanced over at the two standing men, searching for a right word, "comrades know of your condition as well?"

Okita stared down at the white sheets spread out on top of his legs, shoulders shrugging slightly.

Hijikata glared right at Okita, the intensity of which almost hurting his eyes, "You knew about this beforehand?" The two men made eye contact, and the growing discomfort in the younger one's usually deadpan eyes gave away the answer. Hijikata's voice went ice-cold, chilling everyone in the room as he continued, "And you didn't tell us?"

Okita leaned back further into the pillow propped up behind him. "Yes," he answered, almost challengingly, daring Hijikata to act any further.

A dare which the vice-commander gladly accepted as he lurched forward and grabbed the front of Okita's shirt, lifting the teenager cleanly off the bed almost painfully. The IV needles sticking out of the Okita's arm got pulled out by just a few millimetres, threatening to fall out any second. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us? Do you know how fucking important something like this is?" Hijikata hissed, voice significantly louder, and his anger so pure he didn't notice him pulling back a clenched fist to punch the younger boy before even hearing his response.

He failed to notice Kondou rushing up to them and yelling at Hijikata to stop as the Shinsengumi chief grabbed his subordinate's pulled-back fist.

The ringing in Hijikata's ears grew louder with each passing second, and just as he was about to land a punch square on the teenager's jaw, his body went cold. Okita's face suddenly became rounder, his red eyes kinder. For a quick glimpse, the younger boy's soft, brown hair was longer and brushing against his shoulders. Hijikata felt the hand clenched in the hem of Okita's fabric begin to tremble as he stared face-to-face with the woman he had loved, and then with a blink, the teenager's features went back to normal.

Okita flinched, but avoided eye contact, expression not changing the whole time. Slowly, his crimson eyes, reminiscent of the blood that was dripping down his chin the day before, looked up at the vice-commander. "Well? Weren't you going to hit me?"

Their eyes met, dark red against cool blue. The two onlookers tensed, eyeing the duo carefully. Hijikata's clenched fist buried in Okita's shirt tightened a little, and then he let go, the young captain falling unceremoniously back onto the mattress, their eye contact not breaking for a second.

Kondou let out a relieved breath he didn't realise he was holding as he placed a comforting hand on Hijikata's shoulder, briefly flashing a disappointed at Okita as their eyes met. He led the vice-chief to the steel foldable chairs placed across the foot of the hospital bed.

"When was the diagnosis?" Kondou asked Hirabayashi as Hijikata gingerly pulled another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with a flick of his thumb against a mayo-lighter.

The shorter doctor pushed up his spectacles, not choosing to comment on Hijikata's breaking of the hospital rules for the second time as he replied, "Around a year or so ago." Hijikata felt his anger begin to rise but he forced it down, placing the cigarette between his lips. He flashed a scowl at Okita but it slid off his face when he saw that the captain's eyes were downcast, staring at the pristine white sheets.

For the first time since the revelation, Kondou spoke up, "How bad is it now?" Fear and panic were reflected in his suddenly-wide eyes, despite him obviously trying to put on a brave face, and immediately Hijikata felt bad for the commander of the Shinsengumi. Okita was like a son to the older man, Kondou having had watched the younger boy grow up to become the person he was now. And most of all, Kondou was an incredibly kind man. More so than either Hijikata or Okita ever probably deserved to have in their life. Hijikata from the corner of his eye noticed the bed-ridden teenager look up at Kondou, and he saw a subtle silent apology for worrying their commander flash across his face.

Letting out a weary sigh, Hirabayashi said, "It's gone into a more advanced stage of tuberculosis now. The disease has become resistant to the drugs which usually should have been enough to begin fighting the tuberculosis. This shouldn't probably be the case if you take the prescribed medications daily for a few months, especially the Rifampicin, unless, of course, you don't do so." The doctor's voice was thick with his intended implication as he looked over at the patient.

Hijikata gritted his teeth. _What the hell is Sougo doing, does he want to die? _"Well, Sougo?" He asked, voice icily low.

Okita uncaringly shrugged, the drawling and usual laziness in his voice sounding forced as he answered, "I kinda forgot to take the meds. I'll be fine though, Kondou-san, Hijikata-san."

Hirabayashi pinched the bridge of his nose, sternly cutting in, "No Okita-san. It's not fine. We'll continue with your doses of Isoniazid, Rifampicin, and Ethambutol, and we can just pray the tuberculosis had not yet become fully resistant to them. If it is already too late, we may have to move on to more undesirable alternatives."

Hijikata's heart drummed against his chest. Why was he suddenly so worried for the the younger man? Every day the two of them would be spitting death curses at each other… shouldn't he be fine no matter what happened to Okita?

He heard Kondou's breathing become more frantic and unsteady, obviously not in a good state of mind. Hijikata took in a deep breath and spoke up, "Sougo, you utter idiot. What happens now, doc?"

Hirabayashi ran a hand through his unruly black hair, and let out a sigh. "Well, obviously he'll have to stay here for an indefinite amount of time, both to recover from the… incident yesterday, and also so we can keep an eye on him." He narrowed his eyes at the teenager, "We'll also be sure to ensure he actually does take his medication."

The doctor looked at the three men in the room then added on, "If there aren't any more questions for now, I'll leave all of you to have a moment together." And with that, he excused himself out of the room and left, closing the door to the room filled with choking tension.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for such a short chapter, as well as for the significant drop in writing quality as compared to the first chapter. The year and a half (Wow, it's been that long?) between the first chapter and this one had been very eventful for me, and a lot of changes in my life had happened in that time period. I hadn't written in that nearly 2-year duration, and I am seriously out of practice when it comes to writing. I'd written about half of this chapter immediately after the first one, so you may notice very obvious drops in quality and maybe even changes in writing style, and again I'm sorry for that. I'll gradually build up my writing repertoire as this story goes along, I promise.

I honestly cannot promise very quick updates, with so much I have to deal with right now, but it definitely would be a lot quicker than teh time it took to put this chapter out oops.

I would also really like to thank everyone for the overwhelmingly positive response, and for those who have still stuck around waiting for updates. Receiving notifications with extremely uplifting reviews really honestly motivated me to put this chapter out as quick as possible, and I feel immensely guilty for making you guys wait so long. Thank you so much!

By the way, the medicines named in this chapter are real and aren't just made up, and don't worry, I've done research to make sure the technical bits of the story are as accurate as possible. If there are any obvious or jarring errors you can notice, please mention them to me, and I'll try to change it ASAP.


	3. Hydrangea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or its characters. **

Warnings: Some swearing in this chapter because of Hijikata's potty mouth.

* * *

_Hydrangea: Flower of Frigidity; Heartlessness_

* * *

The doctor looked at the three men in the room then added on, "If there aren't any more questions for now, I'll leave all of you to have a moment together." And with that, he excused himself out of the room and left, closing the door to the room filled with choking tension.

* * *

The room remained silent. Not a single person moved, aside from their eyes which were flitting back and forth, keeping an intent gaze on each other. They waited. Waited for something, anything, to break the ever-growing quiet.

It was at last Kondou who spoke up, clearing his throat. "So, uh, I guess you might be here for quite some time, huh?" He forced out an discomfort-tinged attempt at sounding cheerful.

Everyone inwardly cringed at the horrible attempt at starting a conversation, but spoke nothing of it. Left with no choice but to answer, Okita gave an ever so slight shrug, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Silence again. The discomfort in the room grew, gnawing at the three mens' bellies as they struggled for something to say. Normally, moments of rare peace and quiet between the more-often-than-not rowdy officers were treasured, but for once they wished they could go back to their usual bicker and teasing.

"God, this is bullshit," Hijikata snarled, shattering the quiet with a flare of contempt as he let his cigarette drop to the ground and stubbed it out with his polished leather shoe. "Sougo, really, why would you not tell us something like this?"

Looking up at Hijikata's gunmetal eyes, Okita hesitated, then shrugged for the second time since the doctor had left.

Annoyance clawed at Hijikata, eating its way into his brain and reigning control of him as he sharply lashed out, "Could it be? That your ego's so huge, you didn't tell us just because you're too proud? So proud that you believe we'll see you as weak? Or maybe you're just scared we'll think you're like Mitsuba. You know what that is called?" His eyes bore right into Okita's widened eyes. "That's called being a coward. That's all you are. A fucking coward. A coward who might end up dying just because you didn't take your meds. A coward who was too scared of people he's been living with his entire life to tell them-"

Kondou cut in, his voice steely and cold. "Toushirou," he growled, voice thickly coated with warning, for a brief moment breaking out of his usual laid-back and easygoing demeanour.

Okita's eyes hardened, voice dangerously calm and low, like the unsettling calm before a devastating storm. "Don't you dare say her name again. And that's rich coming from you, isn't it? You'd do the exact same as me, wouldn't you, demon vice-chief?"

Both younger men's hackles raised as their gazes threatened to burn right through the other. Hijikata began, growling back, "What I do is beside the poi-"

Hijikata gasped as an elbow sharply met his ribcage. He turned to his side and saw Kondou calmly walking up, standing between the vice-commander and the hospital bed. "You're both acting like kids," he sighed, a hint of weariness at the edge of his voice. He flashed a glance at the bedridden teenager and took in a breath, face and voice neatly falling back into his usual perfectly performed façade of positivity and enthusiasm. "I'll visit you every day, alright Sougo?"

The two other men in the room flinched, taken aback by the sudden and drastic change in demeanour. "Yeah," Okita cautiously and carefully ventured, unlike his usual way of talking. "Thanks."

"You have meetings with several government officials these next few weeks, though," Hijikata reminded, playing along with the sudden new atmosphere Kondou brought upon as he forced down his temper.

The Shinsengumi chief's face fell a little as he frowned, the remembrance of actually having responsibilities hitting him. "Toshi can come every day instead then, right?" He flashed a hopeful smile at the said vice-commander, his voice laced with a subtle _you don't really have a choice, dude._

Hijikata looked at the red-eyed teenager, whom had busied himself by toying with the controls for his bed, and looked back at his commander before reluctantly muttering an agreement.

"You'd better bring me _JUMP _and snacks every day, Hijikata-san," Okita drawled, acting as though he hadn't just been ready to tackle the older man right there and then just moments ago.

"Don't expect too much, brat."

* * *

Navigating precariously through the busy hallways of the ugly hospital, Hijikata tried to avoid the curious and watchful stares following him as he balanced a tower of _JUMP_ books and several filled plastic bags. With a cold glare and gruff 'What are you staring at', he had successfully achieved in getting the whole hospital afraid and suspicious of him within minutes of entering the compound.

As usual, the immensely annoying and nearly mocking elevator music continued softly playing, filling the hallways with obnoxious saxophones. The exact same song playing from the day before, Hijikata noted as he rolled his eyes. He halted his own thoughts. He must be going insane if he was putting this much brain power into the hospital's choice in tunes.

Hijikata walked down the seemingly endless hideous hospital hallways until he reached Okita's room. Glancing down at his occupied hands, the vice-commander settled for kicking the door rather than knocking and struggling to use his elbow to twist the knob of the wooden door before finally entering.

The teenager looked up, eyes still bleary and dull as though he'd just woken up. "Oh, it's just the idiot," He mumbled, disappointed.

Hijikata fought back his urge to just toss the kid out the damn window. "Talk to me like that, and I won't let you have all these," He scowled, dropping the pile of comics onto the foot of the bed with a heave. "This better last you a couple months. No way I'm going to be bringing anymore just for you."

"But Hijikata-san," Okita whined, pawing through the mess of books, "These are all outdated by a couple of years."

"Shut up and don't complain, unless you're planning on standing up and leaving to buy them for yourself any time soon," Hijikata firmly shot back as he looked through the plastic bags still clenched in his hands before placing them on the bedside table. "I brought your other belongings too: toothbrush, video game console, undergarments, and-"

"Were you going through my undergarments, pervert?"

"Kondou did the packing," Hijikata confirmed, glaring at the younger boy.

Okita gave a small nod, which was about as close to a sign of gratitude as Hijikata was ever going to get from said teenager. "Speaking of the gorilla, Kondou-san didn't come today?"

Hijikata shook as head, eyeing the newly installed 'No Smoking' sign, presumably because of him, as he lit up a cigarette. "He has work to do today."

Not bothering to hide his disappointment, Okita frowned, "So now I'm stuck with you instead."

Hijikata pulled out a metal foldable chair, placing it next to the bed before unceremoniously sitting down as he sighed, "Kondou didn't really give me much of a choice, brat." He leaned over and pulled a small plastic bag out of another bag resting on the side table and shoved it towards the teenager. "Here. Dango."

Okita brightened up as he looked inside, eagerly pulling out a box containing 4 sticks of matcha dango. "So you actually did buy me snacks," He said, voice muffled as he began biting into the chewy delicacies.

Hijikata averted his gaze, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, "O-of course not. I just happened to have some leftover."

Okita mumbled an unintelligible reply as he gulped down another piece of dango. A translucent wristband jiggled on his wrist as his hands greedily moved back and forth between the box and his mouth.

"What's the wristband say?" Hijikata absentmindedly asked.

Okita paused for a while to look down at it. "Admin things. Name, blood type, reason for stay, etcetera, etcetera."

"Any reason why it's translucent?" The older man probed, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Perhaps. Maybe there's a colour code system."

Long pause. Sheerly out of obligation, Hijikata sighed, finally asking, "So, you feeling better?"

The Shinsengumi captain looked up at his superior from the corner of his eyes, cautiously letting out a taut 'yes' in reply.

The room fell back to uncomfortable and tense silence.

Hijikata let out a breath, attempting to sound collected as he broke the quiet. "Look, about yesterday-"

"Yeah," Okita emotionlessly cut off. He placed his now clean dango sticks back into its container and handed it over to Hijikata, his way of signifying the end of the conversation.

The vice-commander stared at Okita for a brief moment, then sighed and took the empty box.

Brushing the fabric of his Shinsengumi uniform slacks, Hijikata stood up before turning around to leave the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." He shot a glance at the still quiet boy over his shoulder and added on, "Try not to kill any of your doctors in the mean time."

And with that, Hijikata walked out the room, leaving it back to the same staleness and quiet that had once hung in the air. Okita watched the older man leave, then glanced back at the pile of comics still at his feet, before deciding to fall back into slumber, just as he had been doing the whole day.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for being patient and waiting for these incredibly slow chapters to come out. I feel like this chapter may have been a little too uneventful, so I'll try cranking it up in future chapters. My writing quality may have also dipped a bit in this chapter, but I promise I'll practice more to work on that. As a sort of apology for the late uploads, I've just posted another Shinsengumi-related story onto my account to make up for it. Honestly, thanks so much for being so patient and supportive! Some of the reviews I've received are honestly way too sweet. Thanks.


End file.
